hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver Oken
Name Oliver Oken Oliver Oscar Oken is played by Mitchel Musso. Character Information Oliver has been best friends with Lilly Truscott since preschool, and with Miley since she moved to town. Initially, Oliver was in love with Hannah Montana, however this ended after he learned that Hannah was really Miley. Oliver's self-proclaimed nicknames are "Smokin' Oken" or "The Ollie Trolley." He helps students open lockers at their school and is therefore also known as "Locker Man" and "The Locker Doctor."Miley Get Your Gum He is fond of impressing "the ladies," and thinks that they all like him as well. In "Oops! I Meddled Again" Oliver got his first girlfriend, Becca Weller, with Miley's help, however they almost broke up soon after due to Miley's meddling. He has had a great fear of gum chewing ever since his Aunt Harriet accidentally spat gum on him as a baby, and is often bullied by Chad the Chomper (Kyle Kaplan), who chews gum, and Donnie (Creagen Dow), who eats several cans of beans to annoy Oliver with his flatulence.Ooo, Ooo, Itchy Woman,Itchy Woman]] Oliver is also very sensitive about public speaking and being embarrassed, but he is otherwise loyal to Lilly and Miley. He shares Lilly's interests in skating and surfing. He apparently likes Jessica Simpson, as he said in Torn Between Two Hannahs that he had a dream that a room was filled with many Jessicas (and he had more than one chest hair). Also Oliver in an episode where he has to take care of a flour baby, Oliver is revealed to have a strong desire to become a father. Miley often grabs Oliver by the shirtfront, causing him to make comments like, "You ripped out my only chest hair!", and "If I stay friends with you, I'll never have chest hair, will I?!" and even "I only have one chest hair and I need it for gym class." (Me and Rico Down by the School Yard). He is very over-protective of his one and only chest hair. In episodes featuring Jake Ryan, he is also found frequently trying to take advantage of Jake's popularity, proclaiming over a microphone that Jake is Oliver's close personal friend who says that he is the second coolest guy at school."More Than a Zombie to Me" When Jake attends the school's 70s dance, Oliver plans to get a date because after Jake picks his date "...there'll be a hundred depressed girls looking for a shoulder to cry on." In the end, Oliver attends the dance alone. His mom is a police officer, as mentioned in the second season. "I'm not crammed inside your... My Mom's a cop!" His full name is Oliver Oscar Oken, referred to as the Triple O in the episode "Ooo, Ooo, Itchy Woman" (the nickname is a play on the professional wrestler Triple H). He gives out his cell phone number in "Mascot Love," which he first says is 555-0121, but later in the episode, he says it's 555-4127 due to a change in cell phone plans. Oliver likes to rap, as seen in "When You Wish You Were the Star," "Achy Jakey Heart" and "Everybody Was Best-Friend Fighting." He uses the term "frick-a frick-a fresh" in most of his raps. In an un-aired episode of "No Sugar, Sugar," Miley and Lilly thought Oliver was in love with the nurse. They soon found out he was diabetic. This episode has been cancelled due to a poor taste from parents. Mike Standley the Third He created an alias, rapper Mike Standley the Third, as his disguise in the episode "Everybody Was Best-Friend Fighting" in order to attend events with Lola and Hannah. His first disguise was a vampire since it was very last minute. When he introduced himself to a Latin tennis player that Lola and Hannah adore, he first said his name was Mike Stand (he had to think of a name quick so he looked at the mic stand and said Mike Stand). He quickly corrected himself as it came to him (Mike ... Stand ... ley. Mike Standley ... the third!) and that's how he came up with the name, Mike Standley the Third. He also made a fake Goatee made out of armpit hair that Lola said no one would notice, but Hannah ends up noticing. He switched outfits with one of the members of the crew so his alias outfit consists of a zip-up hoodie, sweat pants, up-side down visor, and aviators. Relationships/Crushes * Lilly Truscott - In pre-school, but Lilly claims she only held Oliver's hand because she wanted his crayons and crayon box with the sharpener inside of the box.Miley Get Your Gum (Trivia: Oliver also has the most nicknames for Lilly, usually calling her Lil, Skater Girl or Lil-lay)In the episode "What I Don't Like About You" Lilly and Oliver reveal they are boyfriend and girlfriend to Miley who has been away for a month filiming a movie. However, she eventually breaks them up accidentally, but the two reconcile at the end of the episode by Miley who brought them back together after feeling their fight was stupid. * Hannah Montana - This was before he had learned that she was Miley, in which he was obsessing over her. This included throwing flowers into her limo, ducking his head through the roof of her limo, and even to the point of not washing his hand that he believed to be kissed by her (yet it was by Lilly's dog, instead). * Sarah - He begins to like Sarah while being partners to take care of a bag of flour for class, pretending it's a baby, but later gets bored after the assignment is over. She's friends with Oliver, Lilly and Miley. * Becca Weller - Oliver and Becca were set up by Miley and Lilly when they learned Becca liked him from Hannah's mail. They are only dating in one episode: "Oops! I Meddled Again." The other episode that she appeared in was Miley Get Your Gum, Oliver "The Locker Doctor" opened her locker and she replied "You're amazing, Oliver". Becca hasn't been mentioned in any more episodes leaving fans wondering about her and Oliver. * Luanne Stewart - Showed an interest in Miley's cousin Luanne. He later decides he doesn't like her when he finds out how mean and cruel she is. * Susan Stewart - In "I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak," Oliver comments that he thinks Miley's mom is pretty. But it's only in Miley's dream. * Heather Truscott - When Lilly wonders about what her mom should wear on her date with Robbie Ray, Oliver points out that her mom should wear her holiday dress ("Oh, tell your mom to wear that red dress she wore at my parents' christmas party. She looked so ho-liday...ish, very festive"), but this was only after Jackson already made a comment about her being hot. *'Joannie Palumbo' - In the episode "Joannie B. Goode", when Oliver starts dating Joannie, a girl Miley and Lilly hate, he asks them to invite her to a sleepover. When they refuse Oliver comments that they are not his real friends. They then decide to invite Joannie. When she and Lilly realize what they have in common, being their love of hockey, they start to become friends, making Miley thinks she is losing her best friends. Oliver and Lilly tell Miley they will always be her friends. It is shown that they are still dating in "Don't go breaking my tooth". Category:Characters